


Celebrate

by shiro_gone_yee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Cute, Cuties, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Holiday, Katie is a Softie, Kidge - Freeform, Kidgemas 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_gone_yee/pseuds/shiro_gone_yee
Summary: Keith has never celebrated Christmas.Sorta.But Katie plans to change that.





	Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> @linabeanwrites on tumblrs secret Santa!!! Here ya go love! I hope you enjoy!$

Keith wasn't much for Christmas.

 

Sure, he celebrated when he was younger.

 

Way younger though. 

 

After his father had passed and the orphanage had taken him in, passing him back and forth between homes, he found himself losing the appreciation for the holiday.

 

He didn't have a family that actually wanted him, or one that he was in whenever the the celebration came around. The people at the home tried so hard to make it special but there wasnt much they could do. Or want to. Not everyone had been kind to him there.

 

With entering Garrison University when he grew up and got a scholarship for the soccer team, finally old enough to leave the home, he found himself losing more interest in it. 

 

No one at school asked about why he didn't join in on the cheers for the winter break, it was expected out of their less social friend.

 

Except Katie. The girl and himself had gotten close, being paired up more than just a few times to be coincidence in their Astronomy class. She was brilliant and witty and absolutely a savage little imp. 

 

Throughout the year, the two had joked and laughed and spent a few nights hanging out away from the gang, gaming or watching tv.

 

Now that Christmas came around, she had started to bother him about his plans for the break.  She was always such a nosy twerp.

 

"You're not Jewish are you?" She asked Keith.

 

The other having returned from the living room with the giant Coca Cola bottle that him and his roomate Lance had set up for a swear jar.

 

"What-" he looked back to her, face scrunched up. "No- I'm not even Christian. Not that that has any reason for me not having any plans."

 

She huffed, throwing herself back against his bed now as she bounced from the force. Her socked feet kicked up, overalls falling back to reveal her pale ankles as she pedaled in the air.

 

"Then why don't you have plans? Like- im not saying its a bad thing. Its just... Weird."

 

Keith shrugged to her and sat himself onto the floor, soda bottle between his thighs before he was flipping it over. He started banging it like there was no tomorrow, paper bills crumpling as they tried to get out.

 

"I just don't celebrate Christmas. Haven't since i was a kid...," he mumbled the last part.

 

Dragging a gloved hand through his hair be sighed. He just wanted fifty dollars to pay for groceries this week.  After saying that though, Katie threw herself up from her laying postion to stare at Keith like he had said puppies were humanity's greastest villian.

 

"Pardon my French but what the flying frick?! You don't celebrate Christmas!" She gaped at him, eyes wide behind large rimmed glasses.

 

"No, i don't," Keith said slowly. "My dad died when i was young and the orphanage kept moving me between homes because i acted out so i never really had... A family to be with."

 

He paused.

 

"I guess i ruined it for myself."

 

The ginger girl jumped up from the bed to stand before him, hands to her hips. A scowl planted itself onto Katie's small, round face. 

 

"That's not fair to you!" She scowled, huffing as she moved closer. "You were upset and angry with the world! That doesn't give anyone any damn right to take your childhood away!"

 

Such anger over something Keith had never really thought over... Hearing her say it herself made him realise how much he must have really missed out on. And knowing the Pidgeon cared...

 

He smiled. A soft, wispy thing. It's not that he didn't smile, but this... It was something that caught even stubborn Katie off guard.

 

"You have so much sense of justice for someone who attacks first, asks questions later when someone touches her laptop for a split secon-"

 

She pointed her finger up. "Hey! Lance got what he had coming!"

 

Keith laughed softly. A hand moving forward, he ruffled her mess of ginger hair and smiled wide.

 

"Thanks again, Katie."

 

"Oh shush," she flushed as she swatted his hand away. "Its nothing."

 

But to Keith it was more than that. Of course... He didn't say that aloud.

 

~

 

"Matthew Holt I swear to every piece of technology in this house if you ruin Keith's Christmas!"

 

Katie shrieked, spotting her brother with his long scarf wrapped around his face in a Naruto style that made her want to tear her haur out. He was out to murder her sanity. 

 

All she wanted was for Keith to enjoy himself and _not_ question her family for a whole night. Matt surely was out to sabotage that.

 

"It's just a bit a fun," he teased, unwrapping himself. "Don't get your panties in a twist cause your boyfriend is coming over."

 

She huffed. "He's _not_ my boyfriend."

 

"Sure, sure."

 

The door bell rang then, sending Katie into a flurry of movements as her skirt jumped with her and she rushed to smooth herself out. She would not have her brother ruining this. With one last harsh look to Matt that spelled out just what she had in store if he pulled anything, she bounced off to answer the door. 

 

Rushing by her father she shouted an apology and squeaked as Bae Bae tangled into her legs.

 

"Down, Bae Bae!"

 

She fumbled the door open then and was greeted by confused violet hues. Keith held a gift in his hands, but she ignored it for now.

 

"Hell...o?"

 

"Sorry," she sighed with a strained smile, pushing her pup back with her foot. "I may have sort rushed."

 

"All over me? You shouldn't have." Keith snarked, a soft, playful smirk on his lips now.

 

Katie responded with a huff of disbelief through her nose. "Aha, very funny. I didn't think Lance rubbed his ego off on you.

 

"Aw, and here I thought you loved me."

 

"That 2i do," she sighed again. "Cmon in. I'll introduce you, Kogane."

 

The boy grinned and stepped forward. Bright lights were curled up the stair banister and hung from the ceiling, a brilliant white that dazzled everything. As they stepped past the main entry hall, Katie hummed and lead him to the parlour. Her mother came into sight then, smiling at the two as she made her way to greet the raven.

 

"You must be Keith! It's so wonderful to finally meet you," Colleen's warm voice rung out. "Goodness, you're even more handsome then she lead on!"

 

Keith eyed Katie, biting back a smile. She stuck her tongue out and stole the present out from his hands.

 

"I never said you were ugly is all, stupid."

 

Colleen rolled her eyes and huffed. "Don't listen to her, she's still in her denial phase."

 

This earned another look from Keith as he followed after shaking hands, moving to mess with Katie's hair. She swatted at his hand and scowled, but that didn't stop him. Walking off quickly, she introduced him to her father next. She of course rushed by Matt before he could start teasing then. Mostly her...

 

"And your present will go here. Oh- i also got you something. Don't make a big deal out of it." Shd handed the box to him and watched as Keith's face softened.

 

"You did?"

 

"Yeah," she hmphed. "What did you think I'd be a bad friend?"

 

"No, no. I just... Thank you."

 

Keith stepped forward, arms wrapping tightly around Katie's waist. She squeaked a bit when she was lifted up and wriggled to try and keep her over poofy dress frok getting crushed. The other had never been much of a hugger so the sudden affection had her caught off guard.

 

"I told you-" face flushed, she looked away from violet eyes. "Its nothing. You deserved a good Christmas is all..."

 

Smiling wide, he moved his hands to grab the undersides of her thighs and hefted her up. She squealed again when he started spinning them.

 

"You're a secret softie and you know it nerd! Admit it!" He teased.

 

"Am not!" She shouted back, pounding at his shoulder as the other hand dug her nails in. "Now stop spinning me! You never acted like this with the others!"

 

He slowed down eventually and set her to her feet, face flushed as well and smile wide. Keith tried to stop but it seemed he couldn't. Katie was blushing as well. Why did he have to be so damn close?

 

"Sorry... Its easier to relax with you. And i like being this pyschical with you i guess."

 

Oh no. Oh no she needed to stop blushing right now! Keith didn't mean it like that! Stop! Bad Katherine! Gripping his biceps hard, she tried to calm her heart.

 

"O-oh, well, thanks- i guess?"

 

Keith's smile dripped away as his brows furrowed and lips turned into a soft pout. "Hey did i say something wrong again..."

 

"What are _you_ two lovebirds up to!" A voice called suddenly from the kitchen as one Mathew Holt swaggered his way in with a smirk on his face. "Hey, Kogane. Be careful where your hands go on _my_ little sister."

 

Katie watched as Keith's face went from confused to scared to embarrassed all in half of a second. His face had grown even a deeper shade of red then his old motorbike and he pushed her away gently. The poor kid had no clue what he had done could be taken so very differently.

 

"I didn't mean- i wasn't-" he stammered out.

 

"Oh _really_? Then why such a guilty face." Matthew moved forward, wiggling his eyebrows suggestivly.

 

"Matthew Holt, i swear to all things jolly, back away from the boy!" Colleen called from the kitchen. She had stepped out to show she brandished a spatula. "I'm not kidding."

 

He chuckled. "Sorry, Ma. Big brother duties."

 

Katie hit him in the shoulder, blush no longer as harsh but still visible on her cheeks.

 

"Just get your butt in the kitchen mister. Give those two their privacy."

 

" _Mom_!" Katie groaned, eyes pleading.

 

Collen smiled and gave him as Matt sent one last look to Keith playfully warning.

 

"No hanky panky on Christmas Eve kiddos!" He called out before Colleen dragged him into the kitchen by his ear. It only made him laugh louder.

 

Katie wanted to die. Instead, she found herself being hugged from behind. Keith's face buried into her shoulder as he groaned as well.

 

"Tell me this just isn't over me. They hate me don't they? Most parents do."

 

The girl huffed and turned around "No! They love you trust me- they just do that with every boy i bring over."

 

Keith paused. "Every boy you bring over? Do you... Bring over a lot."

 

She looked down, wanting to fidget with her dress. "Uh, yeah, sure. I brought Hunk and Lance over once, but they didn't stay long."

 

With another pause, she bit her lip before continuing. "But I also never brought over a boy aline before... You're the first."

 

He nodded slowly. "That... Means something right? Sorry if thats weird to ask I'm still not used to like, friends and- dating and stuff. _Wait_ -"

 

_Dating._

 

"That's not what i meant i mean- Quiznak, i didn't- im not used to this! Ignore every word I just said."

 

"You.. Think this is a date?" Katie asked, in a state of shock almost.

 

" _No?_ " He squeaked. "Just- Lance said most girls who want you to meet their family want to date you. Or are dating you. He said a lot of things we did sounded like thay and I don't know-"

 

She moved a step closer, hand now resting to his chest. Keith freezed and stayed still as eyes fell down to her. This was stupid. Crazy. She bit down, indenting her teeth into bottom lip.

 

"So Lance thinks we're dating?" Katie asked softly, brow arched.

 

"Y-yeah?"

 

"Well..." She hummed. "What do you think?"

 

Keith paused in actual thought, his hands still hovering at his sides as if ready to push her away at a moment's notice. She's used to that stance. He was always ready to run at the first sign of pyschical contact. But right now she ignored it. Taking his hand, she moved it to her waist. The other took his hand in hers.

 

"Do you think we're dating?"

 

"I..." His face scrunched up. "I don't know... I've never dated someone before... But i know i love you. You're my best friend, Katie."

 

Her heart jumped. "I love you too, Keith... Merry Christmas." And then she rose up on her tip toes.

 

Keith went bright red as she brushed a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

"We don't have to talk about it now," she hummed and smiled to herself, a warm feeling invading her chest. "Let's just have a good time. You can stay the night too if ya want so you can open your presents."

 

"Wait you got me multiple presents? I thougut it was just the one?" Keith's eyes widened.

 

She giggled and hugged him tight. "Nope, I got you more. Cause I'm amazing. Loser."

 

Smiling something warm with eyes that softened as he stared down to where her face was buried into his chest, he moved a hand to stroke her hair. She really was amazing... Keith could only hope he hadn't screwed everything over. But he was almost positive things were going to be better than okay.

 

"You are... For a nerd," He teased, pulling her close.

 

Katie looked up as her chin rested on his chest and smiled up at him, cheeks flushed still. He shared the same look and moved down to place a soft kiss atop her brow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Merry Christmas, Katie."

 

"Merry Christmas, you socially awkward bean."


End file.
